


Goodnight

by givemerockruffs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Coughing, F/M, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemerockruffs/pseuds/givemerockruffs
Summary: ** SPOILER WARNING**Shuichi has a nightmare and Maki is the only one there to comfort him, but neither of them are really ok.--I haven't finished NDRV3 yet, so any inaccurate information portrayed in this fic can be blamed on that ^^;;.  I only know so much and the story hasn't been set totally straight for me yet so there's a good chance that I got some stuff /really/ wrong but who knows.. I just really wanted to write this idea, even if it's not all that creative.  It's also pretty short; I might add to it, but...probably not.  Enjoy nonetheless (hopefully) :3c.





	Goodnight

     The three of us live together now; after the killing game.  Himiko, Maki and I.  We've gone back to normal life as best we can manage.  Now that we're..."famous", however, it's even harder sometimes.  Now and again, we get stopped in the streets, or called out to, but we just keep walking.

     Maki and I share a room (platonically), while Himiko sleeps alone.  Well, with a mountain of stuffed animals -- but _otherwise_ alone.  All of us have nightmares, but...I have them the most.  They're always about our friends.  The ones we lost; how I could've saved them.  Kaede "visits" a lot.  Kiibo, Kirumi and Gonta, too.  Occasionally, Hoshi, Angie, Tenko, and Iruma.  I've...only seen Kokichi and Korekiyo twice; Amami once.  Tsumugi, I've thankfully never seen.  Kaito is another story.  

     When I dream of Kaito, I usually wake up confused, with little memory of the dream.  In a sense, it's a good thing, because then it can't hurt me.  It's only a faint memory.  Except...this time was different.

     It was about 10:00 pm.  Maki and I were getting into bed.

     "Goodnight," Maki said to me in her usual calm, collected voice, and turned over.

     "Goodnight," I replied.  I drifted off 10 minutes later.

     The dream is still so clear in my mind.  Suddenly, I woke up.  I was laying on my back, facing the vivid blue, open sky.  As my vision cleared and the clouds took shape, I sat up slowly and gripped my head.  Then, I looked around.

     I was in a field.  A huge, open field.  There were only flowers and grass swaying serenely in the soft breeze as far as the eye could see.  I was in the middle of  _nowhere._ Standing up and turning around, however, led me to notice a bench that sat a few yards away.  I didn't find it weird, though.  In fact, I felt relieved there was a place to sit.  So, I trekked over to it and plopped down.  I leaned back and stared ahead of myself, as if something would appear if I waited.

     For awhile, nothing happened.  I was just sitting there, the breeze ruffling my hair and causing a chill to gradually set in my bones.  Then, finally, I saw something in the distance.  A figure.  Squinting, I leaned slightly forward in my seat.  As the figure grew closer and closer, I recognized an oh-so familiar hairstyle.  I stood up instantly, frozen for a moment with my hands raised slightly.  Then, I called out.

     "...Kaito?!"

     And he called back:

     "Shuichi!", grinned his big old, stupid grin, and waved a hand high in the air.  

     I ran towards him.  I picked up so much speed that, when we collided, I worried for a moment that I hurt him.  As I squeezed my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest, he just laughed heartily and put one arm around my shoulders, the other in my hair.  I inhaled deeply against him and shut my eyes tightly, as if trying to drown myself in the moment.  It...felt like home.  We stayed like that for awhile, then pulled apart at some point.

     "I've missed you so much,"  I told him, staring, taking him in.  I guess...in this dream, he'd just been gone for a long time.  Like he went to space or something; because my words didn't hold the amount of sadness that the words of someone who has genuinely _lost_ would hold.

     "I've missed you, too.  I'm sorry I took so long."  Kaito laughed again.  "But, I'm back now."  He placed a fist against his chest and smiled warmly at me.  "'M not goin' anywhere again, got it?"

     "O...Okay."  I exhaled.  "Promise?"

     "'Promise," he said with a nod, then reached out with his hand and took it into mine.

     The moment was short-lived.  All of a sudden, the sky darkened slightly.  Kaito glanced up with me, and we stared for a few moments.  Then, clearing his throat, he separated our hands and said:

     "I'm sorry, I just--"  He was cut off by his own coughing.  It started off soft, but quickly worsened into a wheeze.  Kaito doubled over, one palm on his knee, and I reached out to grip his arm firmly.  

     "Kaito?!"  I was already frantic.  "Kaito, are you ok?!  What's wrong?!"

     "'M--fine!"  he said between coughing, but I knew he was lying and a stone dropped in my stomach.  Then, he choked blood into his hand.  My eyes widened, my knees went weak, and I became overwhelmingly dizzy all at once.  I moved and gripped both of Kaito's arms.

     "Kaito, hang in there!"  I was desperate.  The coughing got worse and worse.  Kaito's eyes rolled back and he paled rapidly.  He coughed more blood, more blood; it was covering his hand entirely; his sleeve, part of one of my hands, the front of his shirt, and all down his chin.  I couldn't even bring myself to scream -- I was shellshocked.  All I could hear was his coughing.  We were on out knees in the blood soaked grass, by that point, and Kaito planted both his palms on the ground.  He spits blood into the dirt.  One time, when he coughed, the blood splattered across my face.  I swear, it burnt like acid; I dug my nails into my cheek, crying.  

     There was only the sound of static in my ears at that point.  Kaito keeled over, dead, for sure, in the grass and I blacked out, but not before taking in the full sight of Kaito Momota's body for an unbelievable second time in my life.  The sky was red, and the grass was black.

 

     I woke up with a scream.  

     Jolting up in bed so quick it caused my neck to crack, my vision to short-circuit and head to spin, I hunched over the blanket and gripped myself tightly.  It took a few moments for me to notice I was hyperventilating, and I tried to focus on calming myself down.  Breathing in, out, in, out, in, out--

     Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  Instinctively, I flinched away from the touch, but it returned -- and firmer than before.

     "Shuichi."  I heard Maki's voice, but my eyes were shut and I didn't plan to open them any time soon, as if Kaito's corpse would be waiting for me on the bed or something.  "You're okay.  It was just a dream."  Instead of helping, that somehow made it worse for me and I began to cry, shifting my grip from my arms to my face.  

     Maki forces my body to turn to face her.  "Hey," she said, rather urgently and out of character, for that matter.  "Stop crying.  It's okay.  Who was it?"

     Though my tears, I manage to say, "I don't want to--talk about it right now."  

     Suddenly, she pulled me close against her chest in a hug.  I nuzzled into her neck, a hand flying up to grip her back.

     "...It was Kaito, wasn't it?"  Maki asked a moment later, and I cried slightly harder.  She hugged tighter.

     By the time I calmed down enough to think properly, I could feel Maki shaking against me.  Then, I registered the wet feeling on my shirt on the back of my shoulder.

     "Maki?"

     "I'm fine," she said instantly, holding me tighter.  "Just...let me..."

     "Okay," I replied, and did.  

     After awhile: "I miss him."

     "I miss him, too."

 


End file.
